finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Haurchefant Greystone
Lord Haurchefant Greystone, também conhecido como Haurchefant of the Silver Fuller, é um personagem não jogável de Final Fantasy XIV. Ele é um nobre da Casa Fortem de Ishgard, e preside Camp Dragonhead em Coerthas Central Highlands. Perfil Aparência Haurchefant é um Elezen com cabelos prateados, vestido com uma cota de malha completa. Na época dos eventos de Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Haurchefant tem 28 anos. Personalidade Ao contrário de muitos dos outros nobres, Haurchefant tem a mente aberta sobre o aventureiro e o acolhe para a Dragonhead. Defendendo o habitual estereótipo dos ishgardianos como sendo fundamentalistas tensos, Lord Haurchefant é agradável e está sempre pronto para oferecer palavras de encorajamento. ou um sorriso para os necessitados. Ele é conhecido por ser romântico sobre os ideais em que acredita, mas é mais provável que sua sinceridade e lealdade mostrem palavras e expressões extravagantes. Ele descreve o Aventureiro como "esperança encarnada", por exemplo. História Inicio da vida Haurchefant é o filho ilegítimo do Conde Edmont de Fortemps. Embora Haurchefant crescesse na casa de seu pai e ficasse perto de seu pai, como um filho ilegítimo, seu relacionamento com sua madrasta era tenso. Em uma festa fora da mansão Fortemps, que a condessa proibira que ele comparecesse, Haurchefant conheceu Francel de Haillenarte aos doze anos de idade. Cinco anos depois, Haurchefant resgata Francel de um trio de sequestradores enquanto empunhava apenas uma faca e usava seu antebraço para bloquear uma flecha. Foi na realização deste ato de bravura que o jovem Elezen ganhou seu título de cavaleiro. ''Final Fantasy XIV Haurchefant é procurado para localizar a airship desaparecida de Cid, a ''Enterprise. Como o Senhor François da Casa Haillenarte estava sob suspeita de heresia (e, portanto, não está em posição de ajudá-los), ele se dirige o aventureiro, Alphinaud, e Cid a Lorde Haurchefant de Fortemps. Haurchefant está disposto a investigar o assunto, mas pede que o ajudem a entender por que Francel e sua casa foram pegos com suspeitas de heresia. Descobriu-se que alguém tem enquadrado a Casa Haillenart plantando rosários draconianos, e Haurchefant tenta resgatar Francel antes de ser executado em Witchdrop. Uma vez que a execução é interrompida e Francel é liberado das acusações, Haurchefant revela que a Enterprise havia desembarcado na Stone Vigil após a Calamidade. Desde que o lugar foi posteriormente tomada pela Horda Dravaniana, ele dirige os heróis para Lord Drillemont em Whitebrim Front. Haurchefant reaparece quando um carregamento de suprimentos que ele enviou para Revenant's Toll foi atacado por hereges, levando o aventureiro a falar com ele sobre o incidente. Ele explica que a atividade herética tem aumentado ultimamente sob a liderança de uma misteriosa Senhora Iceheart. Enquanto ele promete enviar um novo carregamento para Revenant's Toll, ele pede ao aventureiro para ajudar Drillemont na investigação dos hereges. Haurchefant acompanha Alphinaud ao encontro com Sir Aymeric de Borel dos Cavaleiros do Templo e, enquanto estavam na reunião, eles descobrem sobre outra emboscada dos saqueadores aos suprimentos. Haurchefant fornece refúgio para os Scions restantes no Camp Dragonhead seguindo a conspiração monetarista, que permanece no intercessório. Ele adverte que um recente conflito na cidade-estado dos wyverns deixou a Holy See em um estado de alerta máximo, e o asilo completo terá que esperar. Ele promete, no entanto, que a Casa Fortem os protegerá dos agentes de Ul'dahn. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Haurchefant envia um convite de seu pai para o aventureiro e os Scions, concedendo-lhes entrada para Ishgard. À chegada, Lord Haurchefant apresenta os três Scions à sua família: Padre Edmont de Fortemps e seus meio-irmãos Artoirel de Fortemps e Emmanellain de Fortemps. Enquanto assiste os dois irmãos Fortemps, o aventureiro descobre que Lorde Haurchefant é o filho ilegítimo de Edmont, mas é tratado com o mesmo respeito e responsabilidades de um verdadeiro filho. No entanto, os cavaleiros da Heavens' Ward chamam Lorde Haurchefant de bastardo. Mais tarde ele é visto novamente durante o resgate dos Rose Knights da fortaleza Vanu Vanu no Mar das Nuvens. Quando o aventureiro retorna a Ishgard em agitação, Lorde Haurchefant se junta ao grupo apesar da presença de Lady Iceheart e pede que aos Cavaleiros do Templo retrocedam e ajudarem os feridos. Ele traz o aventureiro para a Casa Fortemps, onde ele aprende a verdade da história de Ishgard. Uma vez que a verdade por trás da Guerra Dragonsong é revelada e Sir Aymeric é capturado pela Heavens' Ward, ele se junta a tentativa de resgate, apesar do protesto de seu pai. Mais tarde, ele chega ao topo do The Vault para prender o arcebispo Thordan VII para responder por suas mentiras. Aproveitando a oportunidade, o Aventureiro e Haurchefant perseguem o arcebispo e os cavaleiros em retirada. Haurchefant nota uma lança de luz lançada no Aventureiro por Ser Zephirin, e salta para bloquear a lança com seu escudo. Apesar de seus esforços, o escudo quebra a a lança empala Haurchefant, permitindo que Thordan VII escape. O grupo corre em sua ajuda, mas a lesão foi fatal. Aliviado por ver seu amigo ileso, Haurchefant pede ao aventureiro para sorrir em seu último suspiro, já que um sorriso é melhor para um herói. O aventureiro sorri e ele morre. Sua perda é sentida por muitos, especialmente por seu pai, o Conde Edmont de Fortemps. Ele tenta manter a compostura dizendo: "Um cavaleiro vive para servir. Para proteger. Para sacrificar. Não há um chamado maior...", mas no final colapsa de joelhos. O aventureiro mais tarde vê o conde Edmont, que diz que ele vai ajudá-lo com sua missão, apesar de sua dor, como seria o que Haurchefant teria desejado. O conde Edmont presenteou o escudo quebrado de Haurchefant ao aventureiro antes de sua partida para prender o arcebispo. O Aventureiro a coloca em seu túmulo em ''Providence Point na cena final. Se o aventureiro retornasse ao Camp Dragonhead após sua morte e fosse para a posição normalmente de Haurchefant, ela estava vazia até o patch 3.5. Desde o patch 3.1, quando o aventureiro retorna ao memorial de Haurchefant, ocorre um pequeno momento em que Francel é visto visitando o monumento. Esta é uma cena repetível e ocorrerá depois de um tempo ou após o retorno. Durante uma cena do patch 3.3, a missão da história principal "An End to the Song", quando o Aventureiro e Alphinaud tentam arrancar os olhos de Nidhogg da armadura de Estinien para separá-lo do ancião, um ser não-corpóreo na forma de Haurchefant Greystone, coloca sua mão sobre o aventureiro. Depois de encontrar os olhos e um sorriso mútuo entre os dois, os olhos são então removidos da armadura, presumivelmente com a ajuda de Ysayle e Haurchefant Greystone, antes de serem lançados no abismo de Steps of Faith. Durante uma visita final ao Camp Dragonhead no caminho para lidar com o agravamento da situação na fronteira de Gyr Abania, o Guerreiro da Luz descobre que Emmanellain assumiu o controle do posto de seu meio-irmão como comandante do acampamento, com um grande retrato de Haurchefant presidindo seus escritórios. Jogabilidade Batalha Haurchefant luta ao lado do grupo em três missões do Cenário Principal: durante o resgate do Lord Francel em Witchdrop em A Realm Reborn, e mais duas vezes em Heavensward, durante a missão de resgate no Sea of Clouds e quando o aventureiro, Alphinaud, e Hilda Ware são atacados pela Heavens' Ward na Foundation. Em combate, ele funciona como um Gladiador - um tanque com espadas. Título Após os eventos no Vault, o jogador pode adotar o título de Haurchefant, "Of the Silver Fuller". Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Haurchefant é dublado por Masakazu Nishida na versão japonesa. Ele é dublado por Jason LaShea na versão em inglês. Ele é dublado por Choe Seung-hun na versão coreana. Outras aparições ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Haurchefant Illust.png|Ilustração. PFF Haurchefant.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper '''Haurchefant' é um personagem jogável inicialmente recrutado no Challenge Event "The Dragonsong War - Dreams of Ice". ''Triple Triad Haurchefant aparece como uma carta do modo normal da versão do Triple Triad jogável via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Trivialidades *O Eorzea Cafe da Square Enix serve um prato chamado "Soup of Haurchefant", cuja descrição se traduz em: "Uma receita apreciada pelo famoso NPC de FF14, Haurchefant da Silver Sword!" Após a sétima era umbral, Coerthas foi engolida por nevascas. O que se tornou ideal para aquecer os corpos congelados até o núcleo... sim, panela quente! Ter panela quente enquanto ´w cercado por grupos de aventureiros experientes é... fantástico! Simplesmente fantástico!" *O Tales of the Dragonsong War, uma série de histórias curtas publicadas na Lodestone de Final Fantasy XIV, apresenta uma pequena história intitulada "Votos Ininterruptos", que oferece um vislumbre da infância de Haurchefant e sua relação com Francel de Haillenarte. *No Patch 3.1, os jogadores podem comprar um retrato dele chamado "Um Cavaleiro para Lembrar" usando Allagan Tomestones of Esoterics. Um servo "Wind-up Haurchefant" também é concedido ao completar as quests do cenário principal do patch. *Foi confirmado no fórum oficial, Greystone é um sobrenome dado especificamente a crianças ilegítimas *Se o jogador visitar o memorial de Haurchefant, nenhuma música tocará nas proximidades do monumento. en:Haurchefant Greystone Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Elezen Categoria:Paladins